world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
122413-Aura-Beau
09:32 -- tiredCaligrapher TC began pestering chessAficionado CA at 21:32 -- 09:32 CA: hello... 09:32 TC: Beau! where did you all go? 09:33 TC: I was on the table and I must have dozed off for a bit 09:33 CA: Oh Aura! Well you see, we had to run and get a gear from some of those imps, you were really passed out, and we couldn't wake you... 09:33 TC: and when I woke i was alone! (what gives?) 09:34 CA: I'm sorry! Time was of the essence... 09:34 TC: where are you now? (still on LOTAC i hope) 09:34 CA: Yep, we're just heading to get that gear... 09:37 TC: Is Sami feeling better? (did she go with you or is she still resting?) 09:37 CA: Well, Kate time-healed her, so she's walking fine... 09:40 TC: thats great to hear (ill have to pester her later as well) 09:43 CA: I'm sure she'd love to hear from you!... 09:44 TC: Did you get any useful information from the Giant? (He has been far to busy hammering god knows what since I woke to answer any of my questions) 09:47 CA: Yep! you see, turns out Kate's a few millenia late for arriving to her planet... 09:49 CA: and these gnomes were supposed to maintain this machine but they started slacking... 09:50 CA: so now this gear is about to break, but we need to get it before it breaks so we can give it to the other time player... 09:50 CA: and the other time player is going to give us a different gear, from the land of porcelain and silence... 09:51 TC: This Machine seems quite massive (possibly occupying the entire planet) I'm amazed the've been able to keep it running for so long 09:51 CA: That denezin is certainly dedicated to his work... 09:53 TC: prehaps alchemy (a system the npcs dont seem to have access to) is the answer to fixing the machine 09:53 TC: we can easily replicate and alter parts (though a steady income of grist would be required 09:54 CA: I good idea... 09:54 CA: *A... 10:00 CA: So Aura, what do you think of our little group?... 10:03 TC: Much more exciting than I ever could have hoped for! (never before have I gotten to go on such adventures with such fantastic companions) 10:05 CA: That's great to hear!... 10:07 TC: Everyone seems really nice (and able to hold a good conversation, which is more than I can say for many of people I've chatted with) 10:07 TC: How about yourself? (getting along with everyone okay I hope?) 10:09 CA: Very much so! Sami and I are dating even... 10:12 TC: really!? Congratulations! (but geeze, everyone seems to be dating or marrying someone except me!) 10:13 CA: well you do have a secret admirer~... 10:13 TC: ? 10:14 CA: but sadly I cannot tell you more than that, secrets are secrets... 10:16 TC: Daw.... (There are enough secrets to be solved without your teasing adding to the pile) 10:17 CA: Well I mean, Doir said he's beein giving you some pretty hardcore hints as to who it is... 10:18 CA: perhaps you could try looking over what he's said to you, and try and see them?... 10:20 TC: Ugh I dont have time for that! (I've got enough on my plate already) just tell me! 10:21 CA: Ok, but you can't tell anyone you heard it from me!... 10:21 CA: It's Nate... 10:22 TC: (gasp) Nate? Really? (how do you know?) 10:30 CA: Nate said it himself... 10:31 TC: He hasent said anything to me! (prehaps I should just ask him next im he's on) 10:32 CA: Well of course he hasn't... 10:32 CA: That's what a crush is... 10:44 TC: Okay, I think you've thuroughy distracteded me enough for one night (and Nate isn;t even on for me to question myself) 10:45 TC: I'm going to go back to sleep for now, talk to you when you get back 10:45 CA: Night Aura, talk to ya later... 10:45 TC: l8tr 10:45 -- tiredCaligrapher TC ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 22:45 --